deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Survivors
Survivors are human characters who have survived the zombie outbreak and are still alive when encountered. They require assistance to get to a safe hideout in order to await rescue. Most survivors are found in scoops in Dead Rising or missions in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, ''Dead Rising 2'', Dead Rising 2: Case West, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record ''and ''Dead Rising 3, and are not associated with the cases. Survivors can be recruited and escorted to a safe location for Prestige Point bonuses, as well as other rewards. Many of the survivors require rescue from the zombies and may be burdened by injuries acquired during the outbreak. Some can only be recruited after certain conditions are met, for instance, fulfilling a task or bringing along another survivor. After survivors are recruited, they can mostly be given weapons and food and can be directed to particular locations. Under some conditions, survivors may defect and refuse to be escorted any more. Once escorted to a safe location, the survivors will remain there. However, in Dead Rising 2: Case West, the survivors are employees of the Phenotrans Facility and know their way around, so they do not need escorting to a safe location after helping them out. At the end of each playthrough, when the respective rescue arrives, the number of survivors rescued will be tallied and will account for an additional Prestige Point bonus. In Dead Rising 3, survivors are more independent and don't need to be escorted to a safe house. Their improved AI allows them to defend better against the zombies and even scavenge for supplies. They often appear as side missions, that when completed, they may join in as posse members or have a different fate. However, many survivors are found surrounded by zombies, and need to be rescued, although they don't need to be escorted. Dead Rising :For a detailed article about survivors in Dead Rising, see Dead Rising Survivors. :See also Connie and Dakota in the introduction cutscene. The Dead Rising survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during the Willamette Incident. Many of them are residents of Willamette, and have been caught up in the zombie outbreak. They are found at various locations around the Willamette Parkview Mall. Once rescued and brought back to the Security Room, they await rescue by Ed DeLuca's helicopter. However, when the Special Forces arrive, Otis stole a Military Helicopter and saved all the survivors Frank had rescued by taking them to a safe area and evacuated them from Willamette. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero For a detailed article about survivors in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, see Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors. The Case Zero survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during the Las Vegas Outbreak. Some of them are residents of Still Creek, while others are refugees from Las Vegas who have been forced into hiding. They are found at various locations around the town. Once rescued and brought back to the Brockett Gas Station, they await military rescue. When the military arrives, all are evacuated and taken in for screening and treatment. Dead Rising 2 For a detailed article about survivors in Dead Rising 2, see Dead Rising 2 Survivors. The Dead Rising 2 survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during Fortune's End. Many of them are visitors, vacationers, or employees of Fortune City, and have been caught up in the zombie outbreak. They are found at various locations around the city. Once rescued and brought back to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, they await military rescue. However, military rescue fails due the release of the gas on Phenotrans part that mutates the zombies, allowing them to overcome the soldiers. With a failed military rescue, Rebecca Chang's news station is called in the end to send a fleet of helicopters to evacuate the survivors from the city. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Frank West's storytelling of how he would have handled Fortune's End, most survivors from Dead Rising 2 return while a few do not. For those who do appear, they are replaced by five new survivors, in addition to three new Arena victims. Due to the game being non canon, it is unknown whether these survivors actually exist in the Dead Rising universe. Case West Survivors Dead Rising 2: Case West survivors are mostly Phenotrans employees, due to the fact that they know the Facility the don't require being escorted to the safe house. Following the Destruction of the facility the survivors successfully escaped the facility and were not killed in the explosion. Dead Rising 3 For a detailed article about survivors in Dead Rising 3, complete article in Dead Rising 3 Survivors. The Dead Rising 3 survivors are characters who are still alive when encountered during the Los Perdidos Outbreak. Many of them are residents of Los Perdidos, and have been caught up in the zombie outbreak. They are found at various locations around the city. Those survivors don't need to be escorted to a safe house; they can join in as posse members and be ordered to attack zombies and search for supplies. Nick escaped with the survivors, he had rescued, Chuck, Annie, Isabela and Dick along with the rescued survivors all board the plane together after this and fly out of Los Perdidos. Later Nelson and Cora, along with her patients, Gary and Rhona rounded everyone up and evacuated the survivors from the city. Category:Survivors Category:Characters